runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpecialOperationsTrooper/Knight of the Kinshra
On 6/4/2019 I made Black Knight Overlord when I proposed a 1v1 challenge to the OldSchool RuneScape "Battle Ladder" Quick find code: 320-321-171-66071771 without ever having stepped down from riding my viper. Had I missed this forum I would have only put an image of my account in Kinshra Armor with Dragon Longsword and Dragon Kiteshield only on the RuneScape Roleplaying Wiki and only ventured back to RuneScape 3 as a Ranger of the North; With this knights challenge I do believe I am now an arbiter. And I quote "https://runescapeclans.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:SpecialOperationsTrooper I request a White Knight with dragon longsword and anti-dragon shield. He/She must be level 108. I await the challenger in my Friends Chat." With the challenge never avenged I must join a princess clan on RuneScape 3. I've also acclimated 99 Attack on the Double-experienced world 345 on OldSchool RuneScape designated for "Deadman". And use a Black Medium Helmet. Since the challenge was never accepted I am no longer under the influence of peers by making a full pledge to England by making a perfect Knight of the Kinshra and attain 70 Prayer on the Deadman 345 world. That image would of joined my roleplay on Rsroleplay Wiki, "'Knight of the Kinshra "Killer Viper" Sebastian'", which would of turned into an officer in the Kinshra Forces. Instead I actually, because of my DISCORDs chronicling, have succeeded in appropriating the majesty of the word "barbarian" for the word "noble". Whether it be "knight" or "king" or "swordsman" or "slayer". So, in-great magnitutde my roleplay on Rsroleplay Wiki will have me not die to save my honor, or even conquer the command of the Kinshra Army but instead I can have a simple discharge from the Kinshra Forces and continue on with no disgrace to my heroics. Which is great because on the regular OldSchool RuneScape worlds I can save my spirit from fracturing my soul because of words such as "overlord" by abandoning the Kinshra roleplaying all together. I did manage though to slay all these people as a Knight of the Kinshra before I attained 99 Prayer on OldSchool RuneScape when taking strategic breaks from the Deadman world: Death dealer.png|I was slaying dark wizards south of Varrock when a silver-peacoated penguin magican sort of player approached with an entourage. I turned the tide against him and got them all to follow me into the Wilderness. Where maruaded until the last one died to the lovely tentacles of the Chaos Elemental. 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png|One of them actually returned to avenge themselves. Luckily I had just made it to the Chaos Elemental. 11.png|link=https://rsroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Knight_of_the_Kinshra_%22Killer_Viper%22_Sebastian Furthermore: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?446,447,22,66122071. The CLAN CUP forums have finally popped up. I must have missed the former ones, never the less I had to include my application there. Should no one recruit me into a clan vs clan CLAN before I reach 99 Prayer I don't have to follow the code of courtier chivalry anymore but can make use of my knightly chivalry instead and join the Polish world on RUNESCAPE 3 as a noble Ranger. Category:Blog posts